


Definitely Sexy

by yeehawgayz



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural 15x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehawgayz/pseuds/yeehawgayz
Summary: dean and that blue eyes-dark haired muscly man from ep 15x11 bc they had chemistry together
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Pax
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Definitely Sexy

Pax. What a weird name, Dean thinks. Dean hears the footsteps coming from behind him and he looks back expecting to see an old dude with a big beer belly. His eyes widen and he does a double look. Definitely not old. Definitely no beer belly. Definitely sexy. Oh no.   
Pax approaches them and Dean notices how Pax is eyeing him. A blush starts to creep up on his face. He turns and looks at him.  
“Follow me,” Pax’s blue eyes pierce through his green and Dean can’t help but look at him up and down. He knows tonight won’t just be about pool.  
Dean and his brother follow the man and as they walk behind him, he notices his back and arm muscles. Oh and that ass.  
“Don’t,” Sam smacks him at the back of his head, knowing his brother is crushing over this person, if he is even one.  
“Shut up,” Dean mumbles.  
They get inside Pax’s office and listen to him explain how this game works. Dean notices the little smirks he gives him so Dean being Dean, starts flirting. A little comment here and there, and some perking of lips, oh and the eye sex. His speciality. When they leave the office, Dean uncontrollably gives Pax one last look and Pax raises his eyebrow at him. Dean winks gives and shots him a finger gun but he’s interrupted by Sam’s hold on his arm as he drags him out.   
“You are so embarrassing, why can’t you keep it in your pants for once,” Sam is already annoyed.   
“I didn’t do anything!,” Dean argues back.  
“Just.... just stay away from places where everyone can hear or walk in,” he sighs and walks away.   
“Where’s the fun in that?,” Dean grins and sees Sam face palming himself as he walks to the pool table.  
He may not afford anything at the bar, but bless the flask he carries with him everywhere because he really needs that rush of alcohol for what he’s about to do right now. He takes a sip of his whisky and watches as the man gets up and out of the office. He passes by Dean, never breaking eye contact with him.   
Dean chugs the last of his whisky, “Hey- uh, was it Pax?,” Dean stops him.  
“Yeah, Winchester.”  
“Do you mind showing me the restroom?” He doesn’t really need to use it. But that excuse has worked every time he tried it. Get upstairs with a hot guy. Get in the bathroom. Fuck them or get fucked. Leave.  
Pax gestures Dean to follow him.   
“So how long have you worked here?,” Dean makes conversation while they’re walking upstairs.  
“A couple of years” Pax says.   
“That’s cool. I’ve always dreamt of having my own Bar,” Dean smiles to himself.  
“So-,” he starts again but he’s suddenly being pushed inside a room and pinned against the wall.  
“You talk too much,” Pax grunts.  
Oh so he’s definitely the one getting fucked tonight.  
“Then do something to shut me up,” Dean is in his full submissive mood. Usually he gets annoyed when strangers take control but this guy, he knows he can give it to him the way he likes it.   
Their lips crash and Dean holds back a moan, remembering how good the feeling of rough lips and stubble on him is. Dean’s hands go under the man’s Henley feeling his fit body, and the way the muscles flex as Pax’s grip around Dean’s face tighten.   
Soon enough, they’re both shirtless and Pax is kissing Dean’s neck, “mhmm,” Dean hums.   
“neck kisses lover, huh?,” Pax teases and his hot breathe on Dean’s sensitive area makes the bulge in his pants harder to contain.   
He moves Pax’s hand that’s around his waist to place it on his hard. Pax gets the hint and starts unbuckling his pants. Their lips meet again, tongues twirling around each other’s and Pax ends it with a little lip bite.   
“You have nice lips,” he compliments Dean.  
Dean’s eyes are filled with lust as he starts pushing the big man down and onto his knees, “take care of this for me and maybe I’ll show you how nice my lips really are,” Dean’s husks.


End file.
